Tony's Life
by Night Angel Gunny
Summary: Major AO: Tony is eighteen and is a father to a little boy. Gibbs lost Shannon and Kelly three years ago. Ducky is married he and his wife take on Tony and his son in there home. Gibbs and Tony meet there is romance in the air. M/M
1. Author's Note

**Hello all I need to give my thanks to Donna she edited a lot of my stories that I had already post making them more readable know she is helping me with the ones I am writing know and she has done a great job. So much thanks to Donna you are the bomb girl.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disc: I do not own the show or the character of NCIS. **

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Anthony DiNozzo**

**OOC: The warnings are below and this is a big AO, guys. This isn't following the show, this is all before the show. Nothing that happened before the show, either. I am changing some of the characters and there are only four main characters, well mostly three for now: Gibbs, Tony and Ducky. Morrow will be in this as well and Abby may come in later. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FIRST WARNING: IF ANY OF THIS ISNT YOUR STYLE OF STORY DO NOT READ.**

1. If you do not like the idea of an eighteen year old Tony and a twenty eight year old Gibbs getting into a romance.

2. The only other character you will see from the show is Ducky. There is a possibility, if I go further into the future, that you will see Abby.

3. Tony will talk about his life with his father and abuse at some point. Tony will not be the same as he is in the show. He will have somewhere he hides his feelings with comedy here. But he isn't a ladies man.

4. Gibbs is a member of NIS before it became NCIS. He is Mike's probie. It has been three years since Shannon and Kelly was killed.

5. Tony has a two year son.

6. Okay, in this Tony and Gibbs become friends, although there still that Gibbs attitude and the same with Tony. But they become friends since, well, you don't just go from GED to NCIS agent. That will come in later. Romance for the two well happen.

7. Okay, finally, in this one Ducky has lost his mother but he still has the nice home. Yes, we all love the crazy Mrs. Mallard but if you want to see her, watch the episodes she in and enjoy her there because she's not in my story. Oh and Ducky is married.

**SECOND WARNING: IF ANY OF THIS IS NOT YOU STYLE OF STORY DO NOT READ.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had got this girl pregnant when I was fifteen I was a rich boy, hey, I was pampered and got what I wanted, when I wanted it. So, this rich, hot girl lived close to us, she was a home schooled girl and wasn't used to boys, especially boys like me! I got her pregnant and her parents hid it. I fought with my father because I wanted to raise the child. So, I got my wish. I had to sign papers promising to never talk about who the mother was, so I couldn't ruin her family. I wasn't going to be ruining mine either, he was throwing me out of the house when the baby was born. There was a person that owed him in New York City and he said I could work with him for a week. I took the offer, the girl didn't want the child but she had enough heart to not want to abort the baby. So, when the baby was born my father sent me, with some cheap clothing, to this guy. He was a decent man. He had a small studio apartment above his store. My old man set me up with clothing for us both and some cheap furniture, so he did some good stuff.

The old man was a good man I'd been sent to loved my son and he helped me. My father gave me two hundred dollars a month, it was not a lot but it was something. For two years I worked at the store, cleaning and serving customers, while raising my son in the back room as I did all this. The old man told me that when he was eighteen, he'd had cancer. He told me he had an old friend willing to take me in. I had enough saved up and I had a GED so that I could find some good work. This old friend was a good man; he was a doctor, he was the medical examiner of NCIS in D.C. He had sent some applications out and he had found me a possible job, working at a family store where they needed an extra hand. It was a store that the Doctor went to. I was told to call him Ducky. Everything I owned was packed up in a moving van and my old beat- up car was hooked on the back.

He had told me that he trusted these people and I trusted his word. He told me that they had never had children but she was good with them and she would babysit while I was at work. When I got there I saw the house was an old Victorian building. It was beautiful. I slide out of the car and lifted my son out. He had my hair and eyes, I was glad of that, he was going to be handsome and I was going to make sure he had a good life. He wouldn't have a father that abused him and he'd get a good education. I knocked on the door and an elderly woman answered, but looked like she was healthy. She smiled as she took my son and lifted him up.

"Hello Andy." I smiled, my old boss had told me that she was a hyper and happy woman. that was proved straight away. She let me inside and I grabbed a play pen/portable bed and smiled.

"I'm going to unload a few things, if you'll show me which room to use, please? Andy will play happily in his play pen, and I have some toys for him." She kissed my cheek and smiled at me, patting my other cheek. She showed me where my room was and where the nursery was. It was beautiful, already set up with beautiful redwood baby furniture. I didn't know what to say.

"We thought I was pregnant, once, and we bought all this. I couldn't get rid of it. So Andy can have it and I think he will have good use of it, don't you? We were not sure if he was done with cribs or not, Tony. So, if he is, we can have the bed moved back in and the rest of the toys and furniture can stay." I was amazed and eventually I managed to stutter out a reply.

"Th..th..thanks." I went to bring our things into the house. I would come in with things and she had him on the floor, playing with all kinds of old fashioned toys that she had told me were her husbands, from when he was a kid. Andy was having a good time. He came up to me and held up an old fashioned wooden car, I knelt down and smiled.

"Can you make it drive?" He nodded eagerly and started to run in it around on the floor, all around the room. I continued bringing in his things. I would take the furniture that I already had for my son to some store. My room was beautiful, she had good decorating taste. I even had a TV and a DV player, my old friend must have told her I liked to watch movies. I put my collection on the shelves, over the past two years I had gathered a big collection. I spoiled myself twice a month and bought two movies. I started to put my clothing away. It took me a good three hours in all, to get it all done. I went to my son's room to put his things away. I walked in as she was stroking his hair.

"He fell asleep on me, and I was having so much fun." I smiled and kissed my son's forehead before tucking the covers over him.

"He's been hyper all day. I think he knew he was getting a new house to live in. But I've always been hyper and eager, so he got a lot of that from me." She pats my back softly.

"We have a guest tonight, a good friend of my husband's is coming to dinner. You and Andy will be having dinner with us, too."

She left before I could say anything. Andy wasn't a neat eater, actually he was a real messy one. I hope she had been around two year olds eating before, along with her husband and guest, because sometimes he threw his food at people. I made sure everything was set up and put away. I let Andy sleep for an hour and then I woke him. I had put us both some clean clothes in the bathroom we were sharing. He was partly potty trained. I got us both in the shower and washed us and then got us out, dried and dressed.

"Andy, so you like your new home?" Andy gripped my shirt and tugged on it, babbling. I understood a few words, like daddy and toys. Well that was enough to know that he liked this place. He was going to miss our old friend, but he was young enough that wouldn't last, he'd soon forget. I walked downstairs and an older man came towards me. I saw another man sitting down, he was very handsome with beautiful blue eyes. The elder man smiled.

"Well, you must be Anthony and this handsome young man must be Andrew." I had a small bag of toys with me so I sat Andy down with them, Ansy grabbed a car as I wasn't watching. I smiled at the older man.

"Yes. Ducky, that's right isn't it? My old friend said you could give us a place to live until I could afford an apartment for me and my son. Thank you for the offer of a place to live." I heard a little happy scream and I looked over. The other man had sat on the floor was playing with the car and my son was on his lap. Ducky smiled at tem both.

"This is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, he is a NIS agent. Seems young Andrew has found himself a new friend." Fiona came out and smiled to us.

"Well, dinner is ready, you four." Ducky kissed her cheek and headed to the dinning room with her, Gibbs stood up and walked over and handed me Andy, who was grabbing my shirt and patting my chest, playing.

"Nice kid." That was all I got from him. Well, he wasn't a man of many words as I found out while we were eating and then later as we all sat in the lounge. Ducky was playing with Andy, showing him all kinds of little toys. He had actually bought him a plastic medical kit. I had to smirk as he came over with it in hand and holding it up.

"Daddy!" I smiled and slid down to the ground and he started to show me what was in the medical kit and I smiled, tickling him here and there, as he played. I really wasn't having much to say either, I didn't know the people that I was staying with and the other man, their guest, I couldn't get out of my mind, he was so handsome. I wasn't gay and I sure wasn't bi, or was I? I wasn't paying attention when my son suddenly stuck a fake medical tool into my ear and I jumped.

"Andy, baby, no! No!" He scrunched up his face and I grunted. Great, he let a tear fall. I grabbed a small bear and made a growling sound while I nuzzled his neck with it, he giggled and I smirked. "Time for bed soon, son." Ducky looked over.

"He is a very happy baby and very well behaved, that's rare I hate to say." I looked over and nodded.

"He is a good kid, always has been. Even as a newborn, he didn't cry a lot, he just let you know when he was hungry and needed changing. That was about it, he was a smiley baby." Andy was curled in my lap, holding the bear. Fiona smiled.

"Jethro, will you be able to come and help me this weekend? It seems that Tony's little boy needs a bed, not a crib. You helped me set the room up, would you mind helping me again, if you're not working a case?" I leaned back, with my son asleep in my arms, and was about to say something.

"I don't mind, Fiona. I can come over help Tony move the bed in." Fiona smiled.

"I think, if Tony let's me, I'll take Andy to the park and then we can bring him home and surprise him with a new bed." I stood up with my son in my arms, rocking him and headed upstairs to put him in the crib that he was to old for, but it was still nice of them to set it up like that. When I turned around, Gibbs was leaning against the door frame. I looked at him as he walked over.

"So, where's the mother?" I walked out and headed to my room, he was sleeping and I didn't want to wake my son or for him to hear this, even if he was only two and wouldn't remember it. I leaned against the balcony in my room, he had followed me.

"She was a spoiled brat and I wanted sex. When she told me she was pregnant, she said she wouldn't get an abortion. I was happy because it's wrong to kill something, just because we had to have sex. But her family was rich like mine and she didn't want to ruin her family name. She was going to go with adoption. I fought with my father, he didn't want the family reputation ruined either." He looked out at the stars, I turned around, leaning against the railing of the balcony. I took a deep breath. "My father agreed that I could keep my son. But I had to renounce my family name and be disowned. He had a person in New York City who he knew would give me work in his store, and the apartment above was basically a studio apartment. So I worked and raised my son there for two years. He was sick, he has cancer, so I guess he got a hold of Ducky and they took me in. But I am all Andy has, as far as family goes. His mother didn't love him, just had one good thought, not to kill an unborn child." He looked at me and he nodded.

"So, you are raising him alone and now you're eighteen you're going to try to go to college?" I shrugged some, sliding my hands through my hair.

"I want to go to college but I also want to become a cop. I did hear that D.C has a good college for people going into law. Not just to become a lawyer but, you know, some other classes that would help me become a detective." He nodded and looked at me, looking me over.

"Goodnight, Tony. I will be here in the morning and we'll get Andy's bed in there."

I watched him leave. He seemed to care, he was just more closed down than most. Reminded me of me, I didn't show emotion a lot. I did talk a lot but I hid most of my feelings. Although I'd been more open with him, than I was with anyone else, about my son and my life. He was probably as straight as they get and I was as well, right? I went to bed and was awoken at about six in the morning, like normal, by my son calling for me. Not crying, just calling out "Daddy, Daddy". I had left his door and my door open, we didn't have separate rooms in the last place. It was just a big room with a kitchen and bathroom and then a big bedroom. I got him and went downstairs. I had put some sweats on. I knew he was hungry. As I entered the kitchen Ducky and Fiona were already there. Fiona smiled widely at us.

"Good morning Andy, Tony." After last night I had got used to the fact that Ducky called me and Andy by our full first names. Ducky smiled.

"Good morning, dear Anthony and young Andrew." I smiled and sat him down in the baby seat.

"Good morning Ducky, Fiona." I went to the fridge to get him some food and I went to sit down. Ducky smiled, stroking my son's head.

"Someone is hungry." Fiona smiled as I started to feed him.

"Tony, Jethro is going to be here in about three hours and I'll take Andy to the park and then we'll go shopping, just give me a list of the food he needs." I gave my son a spoonful of food.

"Well, I will give you some money because I don't like handouts. Truth be told, he eats a lot of the food we do. He doesn't like spices yet. He loves scrambled eggs, toast, oatmeal, motto meal and pancakes for breakfast, but not all together." Fiona smiled and shook her head.

"Well, Tony, we will talk about rent later on. For now, I will buy the food and you make a list of what he can eat and what he can't." Ducky drank his tea.

"Tony, I would like to look at his medical records so I know what he's allergic to and food-wise, you need to tell Fiona. Other conditions he's had, in case he gets sick while he's here at home, then I can take care of him. Fiona was a pediatrician, so she can also look through the files as well, just in case." I nodded, I had agreed there, if she had been a pediatrician, if something goes wrong she would know what to do. She was the best baby sitter I could chose.

"I can give you names of the doctors he has seen through his two years in New York City." He nodded as he stood up and smiled to us.

"Well, I have a bit of paperwork to finish at work, I'll be home about noon." He left and I finished feeding Andy. Fiona smiled as she watched us.

"Well, a letter has arrived for you, Tony." She handed it to me and I opened it after my son was done eating. I read it, it was from my father, he was going to pay for my college education. I guess my old friend told him where I was going. He said there was a college there that I could go to. That was all it said, there was a telephone number for his assistant, I was to call and let them know when I was going to start college and where to send the money. I picked my son up and stroked his hair.

"My old man is paying for me to go to college. He said he would also continue to pay for Andy's check ups with the doctor." Fiona smiled as she leaned against the counter.

"Well, your father sent me a letter as well. It says he wants you to go full time to college, and he will be paying your rent. Rent is not expensive but I think it is good for you to go to school, Tony. You can get better work and make the money with the work you can get with a college education." I nodded some, I was a little shocked.

"You don't mind baby sitting him while I go to college full time? It is going to take up all my time, during the day." She shook her head and stroked Andy's head before she picked him up to clean his face.

"Our old friend told you that we never were able to have children. I love children and would love to take care of him when you'er at school."

I nodded and took Andy upstairs to get him ready for the day. I packed a small bag for Fiona to keep with her containing snacks, diapers and a few other things. When I came down stairs I set up the car seat in her car and she drove off with Andy.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disc: I do not own the show or the character of NCIS. **

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Anthony DiNozzo**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gibbs pulled up, he got out and stretched. He had some coffee in his hand.

"I've got the bed from Ducky's storage." We headed upstairs and started to take out the furniture that wasn't needed.

"So, my old man is paying for me to go to college, paying for my rent here and Andy's doctor. Guess he isn't as much an ass as he made me believe he was." He helped me carry up the parts for the bed.

"Maybe not, maybe he's trying to make up, in a small way, for what kind of father he was. I mean, Andy is his blood, he is his grandson and that may mean something to him." I shrugged as we started to put the bed together.

"Just feels weird 'cause he always told me I was a bad son. He verbally abused me and my mother. When she died, when I was ten, of cancer he started to use his fist as much as his mouth. I am kind of thinking he is paying me to keep quiet about it. It wouldn't look good, if people found out that the famous Anthony DiNozzo Snr abused his son." Gibbs looked at me for a second.

"Maybe, Tony, it's a bit of both. Maybe he feels bad for what he did and he also wants you to keep your mouth shut." I nodded as we finished setting the bed up. It was a king size, the rooms were big.

"What do you want me to call you 'cause Fiona and Ducky call you by your middle name. I've just met you, I am not sure what you want to be called by me." He looked at me with a raised brow.

"Gibbs or Jethro works." We finished with the bed and we cleaned the room up, to make sure everything was set up right. Then we sat downstairs, drinking some beer he had brought.

"You like baseball or sports?" I nodded some.

"Until I left at sixteen, I played basketball. But I liked all sports, wasn't big on touch sports though. I like watching them, but was never one for playing football or hockey." He nodded some.

"Well, my boss isn't into sports and there's a game tomorrow, the college has a game going. I got a spare ticket for the rest of the season if want to go to the games with me." I looked at him.

"Yeah, as long as it doesn't interfere with my classes. I need to go down to the college where my dad got me accepted and figure out what I want to take and get the classes set up." He nodded.

"Never went to college after I graduated, went straight into the Marines." I looked at him, so that's why he was the way he was, to a point.

"Yeah, I thought about it when I was about fourteen, joining the Military. But then Andy came along and he is my life now." He leaned back and looked to me.

"Always cherish him. I lost my wife and daughter about two years ago. I came back and finished my eight years as a Marine. When I was told, basically I lost it and went running. I got messed up in a explosion and wasn't there for their funeral. So cherish your son because you will miss him if he's ever not there."

I set back and took a deep breath. I wasn't thinking, I just took his hand and he gripped my hand back. I think he didn't plan to tell me that, but he did and hey, maybe I've got a friend here. I pulled my hand back and looked at him.

"Ya ever need to talk, Jethro, I'm here. I mean, I'm new to town and need a friend. Really didn't have any in New York, I was busy with Andy." He smirked at me.

"Bring the kid along sometimes, so I can play with him and we can hang out when I am not working." We heard Fiona pull up and we both went out and helped her bring things in. Jethro got Andy and brought him in while Fiona and I got all the groceries in. When I went to the living room, my son was asleep in Jethro's arms, he was rocking him in a rocking chair down here.

"Want me to take him to bed or have you got it?" He smirked and we both went up. He carried my son carefully and laid him down on his bed before he took his shoes of. I pulled the covers over him and put pillows at the sides of the bed, to make sure he wouldn't fall off if he rolled over. We headed out and he looked over to me.

"He a good kid, Tony. I'll call when it's time for the game." I nodded as he headed out. I went downstairs with the baby monitor on me and walked in and sat down. Fiona smiled.

"You and Jethro are becoming friends fast. That's rare, Jethro doesn't usually let people get close. Good to see that young man make friends." I nodded and looked at her.

"I feel sorry that he lost his wife and child." She spun around quickly and looked at me.

"Well, he must like you, that's something he doesn't talk about with anyone. Only reason we knew about it was 'cause Ducky did the autopsy on them."

I nodded, it was just what I'd figured, he wasn't very open and I wasn't either, we should get along just fine. We had both spilled our guts about ourselves and that was a good start to becoming friends. I helped her get lunch ready and we talked. She was a joy to talk to, very sweet. The next day Jethro picked me up. Fiona and Ducky seemed happy to watch Andy for me. I kept going over things and I made sure they knew to call, just in case. When we were in the car Gibbs laughed softly.

"Tony, they're both doctors and they promised to call if he got sick or hurt himself. He's safe and he's with two people that already love him." I leaned back and grunted.

"I know but I never left him with someone that long. I mean, Fiona rushed me yesterday and all. Just, it's nerve wracking, that was for maybe a hour and a half, this is going to be for, like, five hours." Jethro laughed.

"When I came back on leave, I wanted to take my girl on a date and Kelly was, I think, one. We ended up taking her with us 'cause Shannon didn't want to leave her with some babysitter." I smirked some.

"Yeah, the old man I worked for was the same. He finally got me to go to dinner, just to get out of the house, but I wouldn't leave Andy with his daughter. So we took his daughter and Andy with us. We went to a pub I think, Andy was about a year and a half old. But the pub was run by a family he knew, so they had good food and good beer." He nodded as we drove to the college, it was big.

"Damn, I'm going to have to memorize the damn map for my classes." He smirked.

"Yeah, it looks like it's a big place, this where you're going to college. It's the best one in D.C." I nodded as I looked at the place.

"Father donates to this college, it seems, so I get in without trouble because of that. I feel bad sorta 'cause of that, but I want to go to college. Get some schooling that will help me in the future, when I become a detective." He nodded and looked at me.

"So you want to be educated more than most cops and detectives are?" I nodded, looked back at him.

"Yeah, what if I don't make it to even to beat cop? Then I've got some schooling to fall back on, to get another job."

After the game we went to his place. We had picked up some food to eat and we sat at his kitchen table, talking about the game. I had owed him twenty because his team had won. We finished our food and he took me to the basement. I slid my hands along the boat, smiling.

"This is cool! What kind of boat is she?" He looked at me and laughed softly.

"Sail boat. You like to sail?" I nodded and continued to run my hand along the boat.

"Been about two years. When it was spring and summer back home, to get away from my father, I took the family sail boat out. I would love Andy to get a chance to learn to sail." Jethro leaned against the boat, watching me as I fidgeted. Those freaking eyes turned me on so much! I had not even thought of being with another person in two years.

"Friend who is going to be out of town has offered me his sail boat for the weekend. You and me are going. Andy will be fine with his new grandparents. For two nights and three days." I shook my head and sat down on the stool, next to where his workbench was.

"I just met them and they're willing to take care of him while I go to school. I can't ask them to watch him for three days. He is a good kid at night, he doesn't wake but he is an early riser." I saw him pick up a land line that he had downstairs and he made a call.

"Ducky?" I listened to him ask him if he would mind watching Andy for a weekend that Tony hadn't had a all weekend break from work and being a father since Andy was born and that he wanted to take me sailing. When he hung up he looked at me. "See, there, you can go next weekend." I sighed as I walked up the stairs.

"See you." I got to the door when I felt him grab my hand and his hand slid along my shoulder to turn me around and look to me.

"Tony, what the hell? You're eighteen and have had two years where you have not had a chance to spend some time for just you? What's wrong with Andy staying with two good doctors that adore him?" God, his hand felt good in mine. I looked at him, he was stroking his finger over the top of my hand.

"They may be a hundred percent okay with this, but it doesn't feel right to me. I've only been here two nights and three days." His hands still in mine, he sighed softly.

"Tony, my God, it's three days and two nights. It's a freaking weekend. Andy will have a good time. Hell, if you want we can take Andy with us, we'll be staying at my friends house, his boat is docked outside his house." I looked at him and slid my hand out of his, more confused than anything, why was he pushing this?

"Why are you pushing this? I really don't get why you want to do this, you only just met me, it's not like we're best friends, Jethro." He looked at me and walked into the kitchen. I followed and he handed me a beer.

"Yeah, well, I don't have friends, Tony, not really. Since I got back after my family died, I've devoted myself to my work and nothing else. So, no social life, you are my only friend." I looked at him as I slid my hands through my hair. I looked at him some, I felt bad for him.

"Fine, I'll go." I just walked past him. I headed for the door before he could say anything else. I headed out the door and started to walk. I had seen the bus stop near here. I was confused by a lot of this, he was a good man, I could tell. He was a little intimidating, but I liked him, even trusted him which was rare for me because I had just met him. He pulled up next to me in his car.

"Get in, Tony, I'll take you home." I slid into the car and sighed. I leaned against the back of the seat, just looked out the window. "Tony, what the hell? You knew I was going to take you home. What? Does me asking you to spend a weekend sailing with me, bug you that much?" I looked out of the window.

"Just want to go home. I've got to get a letter ready for my father about my classes and books. He said he'll pay for it so he wanted who to send the money to and how much. I start school next week and I just want everything to be ready, so I can go." He looked at me.

"Don't bull shit me, Tony. What is scaring, or worrying, you about spending a damn weekend with me? What, am I not friend material and you just feel sorry because of what I said, about not having friends since my family died." I looked at him.

"Yeah, I feel sorry that you don't have friends. I like spending time with you and I feel sorry that you lost a woman you loved and a child. I would be lost, if I lost Andy. You got to understand that where I came from, friends were not real." He looked at me with a raised brow.

"What the hell? Come on, you had to have at least one friend." I laughed as I looked out the window.

"Yeah, friends that wanted to be famous for being my fucking friend. One girl that wanted to date me, let me screw her because she wanted to marry into a rich family. But instead, she got pregnant. I was never in love with her, I knew she wanted that so I made her think she was getting what she wanted, just so I could get between her legs. I was a horny fifteen year old boy, then she got pregnant and I grew up. My own family was the same, all but my mother, she loved my father, and she put up with the verbal abuse." I felt his hand slid along my knee.

"Tony, you don't have shit I want, so I am just after a friendship. I don't want you blaming yourself because she got pregnant, teenagers screw up. You did the right thing to give that boy a loving father and a nice life. He doesn't need money to have a good life and be happy." I don't know why he was touching me like this, maybe this was what real friends were like. I slid my hands into his and looked back out the window.

"Yeah, I know I did the right thing when they didn't. For once, I did the right thing in my life, by raising my son." He pulled over in a park and he got out. I got out too and leaned against the car, he came over to me and he cupped my chin, looking me in the eyes.

"I don't give a shit what your father said to you, Tony. I think you're a good person. You grew up fast, raising that boy, and you're doing a damn good job of raising him. But you deserve a little break for yourself sometimes. You've also, finally, got a friend that isn't here for what you can give them, me." I looked at him and nodded. I ran my hands through my hair as he backed up.

"Thanks, Jethro." He nodded slightly.

"Let's get you home, I want to play with Andy some, before I have to head home." I nodded and we headed home.

The week was going a quickly and when Tuesday arrived, Fiona gave me four lunches and told me the boys were having a hard case. I walked to Jethro and Mike's office and knocked. Mike was not there.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" Jethro nodded to the seat, I sat down and looked around.

"Fiona wanted you to eat lunch, you and your boss. She sent me to bring Ducky's lunch and some for you two." Mike walked in.

"Probie, what? You got company on my time?" Jethro stumbled over his words, I could see that.

"No Boss, Fiona sent us lunch." I handed Mike his bag of food and one to Jethro. I had my own sitting in my lap, Mike looked to us.

"Alright, boys, eat lunch and then you need to go, son, 'cause me and probie here have got work to do." I nodded and opened my bag. Mine was a roast beef sandwich. Mike headed out with his food. I took a bite as Jethro looked at me.

"Tonight there's a game, want to come watch it and bring Andy with you?" I nodded some and looked at him.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind. I'll buy the Chinese or pizza tonight, sounds good." He nodded some.

"I've got the beer and you get the food, we should be even, Tony." I finished my sandwich.

"What time do you want us to show up, Jethro?" He looked at me.

"Let me call you when I finish work, 'cause there are times that a case comes up and I may not be free tonight. We'll see how it goes and I'll call you when to come over."

I nodded and tossed my bag into the trash and headed out to go home. Jethro called later and said to meet him at his place in about an hour. I grabbed Andy and we took a shower together. I put the playpen in the car, along with a load of toys. His bag with some dinner, snacks and juice was ready. When we got there, Jethro came out and got Andy out of the car. I smirked as my son clung to him, playing with his shirt as he came over and grabbed one of the bags. "Feel's like your spending the night, Tony." I smirked as I grabbed the rest.

"Yeah well, believe me, keeping him entertained while we watch a game is always a good idea. He's a hyper boy and, even with all this, he going to want us to play to." Jethro smirked.

"I got Andy a gift. I talked to Ducky and Fiona, they agree that ever boy needs one." I raised a brow as we walked in and I found a six month old black Labrador wagging his tail. He let Andy down and watched as my son went over and grabbed her around the neck and pattered her.

"Jethro, that's a dog?" Jethro kneeled down and helped him pet the dog and looked up at me.

"Ya think, Tony?" I looked at him as I tugged him up and pushed him to the kitchen, looking at him.

"You sure Ducky and Fiona are okay with a dog? He's only two and that's one big ass dog." He reached out his hands and placed them on mine and looked at me.

"Yeah, I asked them. I told them I wanted to surprise both of you with the gift. Every boy deserves a dog. Black labs are big but they're also protective of the kids that they bond with. She's six months but she will love the kid as her own and be protective. She hyper but she's house trained. She's already been with a family, one we helped out, that trained dogs. I went to them, and since we put the guy that murdered their father behind bars, I actually got the puppy for free." I looked over and the dog was licking his face, he was giggling. I sighed some and leaned against the frame watching them. He was hugging the dog, they both looked happy. I stood and watched as the dog was licking happily at his face and wagging her tail. I grabbed a beer and started to drink it.

"Whatever." I set down and turned the game on. As my son came over, I set the beer down and sat my son on my lap. I ignored the dog and watched as my son started to pet her, her head was on my lap. I let my son play, making sure he didn't fall when Jethro sat down. He crawled to him and stood on his legs. Jethro smirked, the dog was trying to get my attention but I ignored her.

"So, who you got to win?" He looked at me.

"Got a problem with the dog, Tony?" I looked at him.

"I do, but my son is happy, so he can keep him. Not going to disappoint my son. He wants the puppy, he can have him. So, who you betting on?" Jethro looked at me and he sighed.

"Did I mess up, getting your son a dog?" I shook my head, looking at him.

"You were right, every boy deserves a dog. Nothing you did wrong. We done talking about this?" I watched as the dog laid down and Andy played with her fur, she licked him every now and then.

"No, but for now we'll take a break." I nodded and we started to watch the game. We ordered pizza and about thirty minutes after eating I laid a cover over Andy as he used the dog as a pillow. I slid his stuffed bear next to him, he wrapped his arms around it and Jethro turned the volume on the game down. I walked back over and sat down, he looked to me. "One good thing about a dog, my old man always said it wore me out so I'd go to bed without a fuss, most of the time."

I sat down and ate a piece of pizza, the game was over, it was about eight. I slide the covers over him and stroked his hair and stretched out some.

"I got thrown against the wall when I asked for one at ten. Mom was dead and I wanted a friend. Seems the old man thought it was better to forget me and leave me behind in motels. He ignored me and when he was drunk, I was the one he came looking to play with." I walked to the kitchen to toss my empty beer bottle away. I walked over and lifted Andy up, he made a sound. "Come on, Sage, let's go home."

I handed Andy to Jethro, he eased him in his arms as I started to unfold the play pen.

"Tony? This why you freaked with the dog?" I slid the leash onto Sage and stroked her fur. Maybe I could get used to owning a dog. I ignored Jethro and headed to the car, putting our things in the back of the car. I headed back in and eased Andy into my arms.

"Night, Jethro. Thanks for the game." He walked out with me while I put him in the car. We put the dog in the front seat and he looked at me. I let his fingers slide down my face.

"Tony, your old man gave it to you, bad. You're a good father and you are nothing like your old man!" I leaned into his hand softly, closing my eyes. I felt him kiss me slowly, my hand touched his chest as I softly moaned, pulling away slowly.

"You kissing me for a reason?" He kissed me again slowly as he slid his hands through my hair.

"Because I care about you. I've been bi since I can remember. If you're not cool with this, I still want to be friends, Tony. I would like to give this a go." I liked the feel of his hands on my face and in my hair, God.

"I've dated one person in my life and that was Andy's mother. I've never dated a guy, Jethro." He looked at me and he massaged his thumb along my cheek.

"Feel like giving me a try? We'll go slow and take this at your speed. All I want is a chance to be with you, Tony." I took a deep breath and looked at him.

"I want to try to be with you too, Jethro. We're still good for the sailing trip but I'm not ready for sex. I would still like to try to get away with you for the weekend." His finger slid along my face as I leaned towards him. "So, am I your boyfriend now, Jethro?"

"Yeah, you're my boyfriend, Tony, and I'm yours." He kissed me slowly and stroked his fingers along my face softly. "Yeah, we won't rush the sex, I agree there, and we we'll go sailing this weekend. Be ready when I call, on Friday, to head off if we don't get a case." I nodded, liking being close to Jethro like this. He lowered his head and kissed me slowly, strokes his thumbs along my neck softly.

"I'll call tomorrow, when I get a chance. If I get off early, the three of us can have dinner, sound good?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, sounds great! Now I need to get Andy to bed before he wakes up."He nodded and kissed me softly before I slide into my car. He watched me drive off. I went home and put the boy to bed. I put the dog in the bedroom with me, knowing he'd need to be walked at some point during the night and it was better to have him in my room.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disc: I do not own the show or the character of NCIS. **

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Anthony DiNozzo**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was Thursday and I was with Andy. We were driving around because he was cranky tonight. It was about eight o'clock and he wasn't resting easily, he was cranky. Fiona and Ducky had gone to the opera. I had tried to get Andy to sleep and it sure as hell didn't work. He whimpered, so I reached behind me and stroked his stomach softly. It was eleven now and he wasn't asleep as my cell rang. I heard Jethro on the other end.

"Tony, where are you? Ducky called to see if you were with me, they just got home and you and Andy were not there." I drove along, looking to see how Andy was doing. "Call them and tell them we'll be home at some point." I hung up on Jethro, as I drove along, just as Andy started to whimper. I turned my cell off for now. I drove along, it wasn't too late and I wasn't too tired. But the little man had better get some sleep, I didn't want to stay up all night.

I stopped at a gas station and filled it up, I picked Andy up as I went in and grabbed some food for myself. He was crying but not as hard as before, so he was wearing himself out. I got some food and bought a few things of juice and paid for filling my tank. I laid him in the car seat and filled his bottle with some juice and handed it to him, he whimpered.

"Andy, buddy, come on. It's late and Daddy's tired."

I drove around a little more and looked at the clock, it was midnight now. I sighed as he woke up when I stopped the car. I had an idea, I parked at the beach. I got his car seat out and grabbed the bottles and juice and threw them in the bag. I walked out with a thick cover for him and let the sounds of the ocean calm him. I threw a thick long blanket out that I could lay down on. I used my jacket for my pillow and started to rock him and sing in Italian. I put him on my chest, on his stomach, and he fell asleep as I stroked his back. I covered us and let myself fall asleep. I felt someone nudge me softly with their foot, I stretched out, waking up and eased my son into his baby seat. I looked up to a man in uniform.

"Sir, can I ask why you're sleeping on the beach with a toddler?" I sat up, rubbing my eyes, as my son started reaching for me.

"Daddy." I picked him up and put him in my lap and looked to him.

"Wouldn't relax to go to sleep, I drove around for three hours last night. Decided to do what I liked to do, when I couldn't sleep, and listen to the waves." He looked to me as I stood up, rocking Andy who was cooing as I grabbed a bottle for him and gave it to him. He looked at me.

"Can I see some ID?" I pulled my wallet out and handed it to him, trying to handle Andy. He opened it, he didn't seem to get annoyed at me handing him my whole wallet, he seemed to get that I had my hands full.

"Anything else? If needed, you can call NCIS. I think Ducky should be at work. Dr. Mallard, he's the medical examiner, I live with him and his wife." He nodded as I rocked the baby softly and he made the call. I started to help Andy drink his bottle and let him play on the sand as he started to walk around, I watched him. I put out some toys and watched him play. The officer came back.

"Mr. DiNozzo, I talked to Doctor Mallard. He confirmed you are living with him. He is sending an Agent Gibbs over to double check that you're okay and that what you said is true." I nodded some and slid my hands through Andy's hair, bouncing him as I sat down again, letting him play in the sand until I heard Gibbs talking to the MP, telling him that I was who I said and sent him on his way. He sat on the sand.

"Ducky said you never came home last night. You okay?" His fingers stroked through my hair as Andy came over and crawled into Jethro's lap and looked at him. He nuzzled into Jethro's chest, grabbing his shirt, and started to fall asleep.

"He wouldn't relax, so I decided to drive around. That didn't work so I came to the ocean. He fell asleep on my chest, it's a nice night so I fell asleep too." He looked at me and leaned over and kissed me softly and stroked my face.

"He's still tired." He stroked Andy's face softly as he slept in his lap, I nodded.

"MP woke us up and he needs some more sleep." Jethro slide the baby into the car seat. He picked up the car seat as I stood up and folded the blanket and put it in the car. He stroked my face and kissed me slowly as he stroked my stomach.

"Don't ever hang up on me, it worries me. Turning your cell off didn't help, either. If you could have just said Andy was having problems sleeping, I would have got that. Kelly did that sometimes." He massaged my neck and he kept me close as I looked at him.

"Jethro, I'm not someone who is good at bringing people into my problems. I deal with them alone. I won't be bringing you into our problems, I can deal with them." I felt his fingers stroke under my shirt, sliding over my ribs. I closed my eyes, leaning against his chest, as he whispered against my ear.

"I want to help you, unlike your father, rich friends and rich girlfriend. I want to be there for you, be someone you can share everything with and come to, when you need someone. To hold you and help you through a problem. I care about you, Tony." I found his lips and kissed him slowly as his hands slid along my ribs slowly. I moaned. I slid my arms around his neck as he pulled my body against his and we kissed. I whispered against his lips.

"I will try to understand that and to open up, Jethro." He slid his hands across my chest and down my hips.

"Go home and pack. Mike gave me today and tomorrow off, he had some business to deal with. How do you feel about bringing Andy with us, the place we're staying has a maid. She going to watch him while we sail. Especially since I am keeping you until you start school! I've got the week off. I know you start school next Friday." I looked at him and slid my hands through my hair, he lowered his head and kissed me softly, biting my bottom lip.

"You sure you want to live in the same house with me and Andy for a week? Andy cute but Jethro.." He slapped the back of my head softly.

"If you throw low self esteem at me. Tony, that's the only thing that annoys me about you. It's when you talk bad about yourself. You are a good man and I want in my life."

I moved to get in my car and drove home. He had told me that he would be there to pick me up in about two hours. He had already told Ducky and when I got there, Fiona had already got a bag packed for Andy. She took him while I went to pack enough for me, she had understood that I was trying to get him to sleep but just make sure, next time I do, to leave a note or call if I was going to be out too late. Fiona walked upstairs.

"I'm glad Jethro has found someone he can care about again." I blushed some and set my bag down and sat on the bed.

"What is so special about me, Fi? I'm a screw up, I couldn't make my father happy and I got a girl pregnant." She walked over and sat down next to me and took my hand, kissing my cheek.

"You, Tony, were young and stupid. Only with the girl, your father wasn't a good man if he abused his son and his wife. You were the good heart that decided to raise his son and take responsibility. You love him as well and Jethro sees all this. You think Jethro was a good kid at your age? I doubt it." Just then Jethro came in and smirked at us.

"So where's the luggage, so we can get loaded up, and then we can head out!" I stood up and slid my hands through my hair.

"I'm not going to go, Jethro. Thank you for inviting me, sorry I changed my mind." I walked out onto the balcony and leaned against the railing. I heard Fiona excuse herself. He walked out and looked at me, taking a deep breath.

"What is it, Tony? You think that, at some point, I am going to think you're worthless and I'm wasting my time being with you? Why the hell are you pushing me away? We were going to go sailing and we were going to play with Andy on the beach." He made me look at him. I took a deep breath.

"Jethro, I am worthless! Please, stop caring about me." He stroked my face as he looked at me.

"That's your old man speaking. I will not stop caring about you, and Tony, you're not going to make me. We only became a couple about two days ago! Because right now I think it's all me and you're not willing to give me a chance." I took a deep breath as I looked at him. I walked into my room and put my bags on the bed, playing with the straps, trying to figure something out.

"I think you're a good person and that you could make me so damn happy." He walked to me and grabbed the bag.

"Then give me a week! Then, in a week, when we come back, you can chose between being alone or being with me, deal? But for this week, you are mine and then you chose which way you want this to go. Please, Tony?" I just grabbed my bags and headed down the stairs, no answer on my lips. I headed out and threw my things into the trunk. I walked past Jethro and put Andy in his car seat and load it in the back seat. I sat in there, waited for him. We started to drive off and he slide his hand along my knee as he drove. I stroked his hands as I looked out the passenger side window.

"Tony, are we okay?" I closed my eyes as my face was still faced away.

"You're okay, Jethro. You're perfectly fine." He slides his hands up and down softly and he sighs.

"Tony just a week, if you still feel this isn't right, then we'll just go back to being friends or whatever you want. I want a week, okay? Just have a good time and relax, okay?" I turned to him and nodded, he quickly leant over and kissed my cheek. "Thank you, Tony. That's all I ask, for one week."

When we got there, we got the place set up with our things. There was a maid available, I was used to that and Jethro wasn't. She showed me to my room and I put the play pen in. I was going to just have him sleep with me at night. I went in, setting Andy down on the floor. I was told that they had children so the house was child proof and I could see that. I sat in the living room on the floor, handing my son a bottle of juice and some crackers. I had my knee up, as my son used them to hold on to, as he ate while babbling at me in his own language. Jethro came and sat down next to us and tapped Andy's nose.

"Hey, kiddo." Andy squealed and headed to him, to sit in his lap, happy to be eating and drinking his juice. I stroked Andy's hair gently, moving round to stroke along his cheek.

"Bedtime soon! This time, don't make me drive around a lot because I want to sleep." Jethro picked him up, making a flying motion. He was giggling some.

"Hoping to get you to bed early so I can romance your Dad, handsome."

It was about six when I fed him his dinner and headed to our room. I started to rock him slowly as I walked around, Jethro leaned against the door frame watching us. I set the pillows on either side of him as I laid him down and stroked his hair. I covered him up, kissing his forehead. I stood up some and stretched out as he slept. I made sure he was safe. Then I felt hands on my hips.

"He well be okay, the maid will watch him while we go for a walk." I stood up and headed to the living room and told the maid she could go home, we didn't need her help until tomorrow. The maid headed out as I walked to the kitchen. Jethro followed me, he touched my back and looked at me.

"So, no walk?" I was still nervous as I looked at him.

"No walk tonight, Jethro. Do you mind?" He walked to me and he kissed me gently, sliding his hands over my hips he looked at me as he smirked.

"What do you want to do, Tony?" He was stroking my face and I leaned into his touch, oh so slowly.

"Jethro, I like to be near you." He kissed me again, sliding his hands along my hips and he pulled me up against his body and whispered.

"I like being near you too, but you need to relax and let me treat you like you deserve to be treated." He started to kiss me, his tongue sliding along my lips. I parted my lips and started to suck on his tongue. I felt him slowly press me against the wall, relishing the feel of his body against mine. I felt his lips move down my neck as my hands slid across his chest, as he slowly started to slide a hand down to stroke my cock through my pants. I moaned.

"Jethro." I buried my head into his neck, breathing hard as he massaged my cock slowly.

"Tony, sleep with me tonight. I want to undress you and put you in my bed." I whimpered softly as he continued to massage my cock, it was getting as hard as a rock. He started to nibble on my ear and I moaned softly. I took his hand slowly and whispered softly.

"Okay." He guided me to his bedroom, where he kissed me slowly as he undid my shirt, finally pushing it off. I moaned as he stroked my bare chest. The kiss was deep as his hands began undoing my pants. As he pushed them down, I moaned. He left my boxers on. I pulled my legs out of my pants.

"Get on the bed, Baby."

I slid onto the bed and I watched him take his shirt off and then his pants, as I slid under the covers. He slid under with me. I was nervous as he looked at me, his hands slid down my bare chest and I closed my eyes. His touch was so gentle, then I felt him slide his hands into my boxers. I bit my bottom lip as he started to stroke my bare cock.

"Tony…"

I slide my hands along the back of his neck, dragging him down so I could kiss him before he can say any more. I spread my legs, giving him full access to my hard cock, as his hands worked it up and down. I threw my head back at his caress,

"Jethro, you're going to make me cum." He slide his hands up to my neck and he looked at me.

"Don't want you to cum yet. I want this to last, Tony." He slide my boxers off, stroking my chest and my hand slide down his chest as we started to kiss again. I guess he felt my nervousness, he guided my hand into his boxers to cup his hard, bare cock.

"Tony, stroke my cock. I am so damn hard." I slide my hands up and down his cock as I kissed along his chest, softly nibbling on his nipple. His fingers slide down over my back as he cried out softly. I kissed along his neck as he whispered in my ear.

"Tony, I want be in you." I felt him ease me onto my back as his hands stroked my stomach. He looked down at me. I was breathing hard.

"I want you, Jethro, please."

"I want you to bury myself in to you. I need to prepare you and stretch you, so I don't hurt you, Tony. Please?"

I saw him put some lube on the bed. He had reached for me and I moaned as we started to kiss again. He put some on his fingers and was stroking my asshole. He started to kiss down my chest, I gasped, feeling his mouth on my cock as he started stroke that one finger in and out of me. I threw my head back and I started to move against his finger. His second finger slide in and he started to stretch me. I cried out.

"Jethro, please!" He lifted up, kissing me slowly as he fingered me faster. As the third finger went in, I thrust my ass down on his fingers. I could feel it sliding along my prostate.

"Please what, Tony? What do you want me to do?" My knee slide up along his waist, I was breathing hard as my hand went down his chest and stroked his cock slowly. I took some lube on my hand, starting to stroke the lube onto his cock as I nibbled along his neck. Breathing equally hard, he whispered.

"You want me inside you, Baby?" I kissed his neck and whispered softly.

"Please, Jethro. I want to feel something hard, long and big sliding over my prostate, please." He sat up, stroking my chest and he looked at me.

"Tony, this is going to hurt a little when I slide into you." He started to stroke around my throbbing asshole as I moved down on his fingers. "Need to make sure your stretched, I don't want to tear anything, Baby." He was moving his fingers over my prostate and I threw my head back, grabbing the sheets as I felt him slide it out. Then I felt his cock slide all the way inside me. He leaned down, kissing away the few tears that fell down my cheek.

"Want me to stop Tony?" He slid his fingers along my neck and I moaned, he kissed me slowly. He groaned as I squirmed against his hard cock in me. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Don't stop, please, Jethro. I need to cum."

He moved in and out, I felt his cock slide along my prostate. I threw my head back as I slide my hands down to stroke my cock. He stopped me and he started to stroke my eager cock, with some lube on his hand. I arched my back with a soft cry and I came on his chest. Then I felt him start to thrust harder and I moved with him, hearing him growl as he thrust, one last time, feeling his cum shoot into me.

Jethro wasn't sure what was going to come after all this. Tony still had a lot to work through. But he was falling in love with this man and wanted to spend as much time with him as he could.

Jethro held him as he fell asleep, he was the first man Tony had ever been with, and to him that had created a stronger bond then just making love. But he would have to see what happens tomorrow, to see if Tony get's scared again. He had a hard life and trusting people was hard for him. Would be for me too, if people only liked me because I had money and was part of a high society family. Jethro fell asleep holding his new lover.


End file.
